NDE Near Death Experience
by Matriochka in kimono
Summary: OCC, couples peut être classiques! Naruto est partie depuis 10 ans lorsque Konoha fait appelle à lui. IL est de retour, l'attaque est elle imminente? Naruto reviendra t il, nous ouvrira t il la porte de son passé? De ses deux yeux... si différent? PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Flore Risa

Titre: NDE (Near Death Experience)

Genre : Général

Note : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, vous le savez, je pense, sauf certains, mais vous les reconnaissez ceux qui m'appartiennent...

Commentaire : Voilà une autre fic, qui vous plaira j'espère, faites le moi savoir ! J'y ai mis (comme pour mon autre fic) tout mon cœur, je vous préviens, cela se passe encore après Next Gen, et il contient beaucoup de spolier, bonne lecture et laisser moi pleins de commentaires...

PS : Et oui, encore une fic de mon crue ! Lol Bon, je vous préviens,je n'ai pas d'idée fixe dans mon écriture (en général), là, j'ai eu une première idée, et je verrais ce que cela va donner. En faite, je vais découvrir comme vous, au fur et à mesure, ce qui va se passer ! Bizarre, mais bon ! C'est comme ça...

**NDE (Near Death Experience)**

**Chapitre I :** La visite...

Il avançait lentement, la tête protégée du sable tourbillonnant de toute part. Il faisait chaud, mais cela ne lui fit rien, il avait l'habitude à présent, de toute manière, il ne se plaignait jamais, enfin...il ne se plaignait plus. Sa cape de couleur noire flottait au gré des bourrasques, ses pieds s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sable, pourtant en le voyant, rien ne laissait paraître que la traversée était difficile.

L'étranger était vêtu tout de noir ; pantalon noir, chemise noire, chaussures noires, ceinture noire. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui n'était pas noire, et c'était le collier qu'il portait autour du coup. Le pendentif représentait un œil d'oudjat de couleur bleu nuit, il était aussi petit que la première phalange de son petit doigt. Sous sa cape, on pouvait apercevoir un Katana à l'apparence simpliste.

Après deux heures de marche difficile, il arriva devant un couloir de roche, il s'arrêta quelques minutes et contempla ce qui se présentait devant lui. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il avança. Le couloir était désert...en apparence, mais il savait qu'on l'observait, il sentait leur chakra, même si il n'était pas ninja, il savait, il sentait toujours le chakra, dans son métier, quoi de plus normal ?

« Allez prévenir Kazekage-sama de ma venue, il sait qui je suis... » S'exclama-t-il, en continuant à avancer, la tête toujours baissée, il entendit l'un des ninjas partir en avant. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'étranger. Quand il arriva enfin à la fin de se grand couloir rocheux, la tempête de sable n'était plus au programme, elle avait fait place à un village entouré de barrière de pierre naturelle. Les maisons étaient faites en sable, ce beau sable chaud, d'une couleur qui vous réchauffait le cœur rien qu'à la vue.

Au loin, il vit arriver un homme de sa taille, à peu près un mètre soixante-quinze, les cheveux roux, avec une grosse gourde accroché à son dos, sur son visage, aucunes émotions ne filtraient, il n'y a que ses yeux turquoise qui reflétaient la joie de voir le nouveau venu, car lui, il savait qui était l'étranger qui avait franchit se couloir.

Une fois à sa hauteur, le rouquin sourit légèrement. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, il restait de marbre devant l'homme.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami ! Cela fait combien d'années déjà ? Rappel le moi... » Commença le Kazekage toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres et en posant une main sur l'épaule de l' 'autre'.

« Une dizaine d'années, en tout cas assez pour que tu sois heureux de me voir Gaara. » répondit l'interlocuteur, un brin d'humour dans la voix. Cette remarque ne pouvait qu'enchanter Gaara qui revoyait là son ami. Le Kage de Suna l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau situé dans la grande tour qui dominait toutes les habitations.

C'est donc d'un pas lent et d'un silence sans gêne que les deux taciturnes se dirigèrent vers l'édifice, sous les courbettes des habitants qui reconnaissaient leur dirigeant, une fois devant les portes de l'immeuble, les ninjas de garde s'inclinèrent profondément en signe de respect, Gaara répondit d'un signe de tête, puis continua son chemin suivit de son invité.

« Je vois que tu as réussi à t'imposer dans ton village... » Remarqua l'invité de Gaara d'une voix neutre, en montant les escaliers au côté de son ami. Le Jinchuuriki sourit à son ami, oui, c'est vrai, bien des choses avaient bougés, et le respect du peuple était la première chose à avoir changé !

« Bien des choses ont changés, dommage que tu ne sois pas resté pour les voir ! Beaucoup aurait apprécié le fait que tu continues à assumer tes responsabilités... » Répondit tout simplement Gaara, un brin provocateur, l'invité inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

Une fois près de la porte, Gaara l'ouvrit avec vigueur et invita l'homme à entrer à son tour. Le Kage alla poser sa grosse gourde à côté de son bureau, puis il alla s'assoire. L'étranger restait debout, derrière la porte, il ne broncha pas quand Gaara l'invita à s'assoire.

« Enlève cette cape, tu n'en as pas besoin ici... » S'exclama le Kazekage, en soupirant. L'inconnu se figea pendant quelques secondes, puis, il porta ses mains à sa capuche afin de l'enlever.

Une fois la capuche retirée, des traits fins et durs se dessinèrent. Une peau bronzée qui était mal rasée, mettait les cheveux blond soleil, mi-long en bataille en valeur. Mais ce qui frappait encore plus, le plus étrange, mais surtout le plus effrayant, étaient bel et bien ses yeux ! Tout les deux étaient bien diffèrent l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui était pareil, les deux cicatrices verticales qui les barraient. L'œil gauche était d'une couleur de perle, aussi pénétrant qu'un œil de faucon, l'œil droit, par contre, était aussi rouge que le sang, ponctué par trois virgule autour de la pupille. Deux yeux...aussi diffèrent que le jour et la nuit...

« Cela me fais plaisir de te voir Naruto... » S'exclama le Kage heureux...

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, encore ! N'ayez crainte je n'abandonne ni « Quelle Surprise ! » ni « Les choix difficiles... »

Bon, j'attends vos commentaires en espérant que cela va vous plaire...

Flore Risa

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Flore Risa

**Titre:** NDE (Near Death Experience)

**Genre :** Général

**Note : **Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, vous le savez, je pense, sauf certains, mais vous les reconnaissez ceux qui m'appartiennent...

**Commentaire :** Voilà une autre fic, qui vous plaira j'espère, faites le moi savoir ! J'y ai mis (comme pour mon autre fic) tout mon cœur, je vous préviens, cela se passe encore après Next Gen, et il contient beaucoup de spolier, bonne lecture et laisser moi pleins de commentaires...

**PS :** ça fais à peu près un mois que je n'ai pas écris, donc c'est un peu dure de s'y remettre, et c'est surtout un peu laborieux! lol

**NDE (Near Death Experience)**

**Chapitre II :** L'héritière...

Une fois la capuche retirée, des traits fins et durs se dessinèrent. Une peau bronzée qui était mal rasée, mettait les cheveux blond soleil, mi-long en bataille en valeur. Mais ce qui frappait encore plus, le plus étrange, mais surtout le plus effrayant, étaient bel et bien ses yeux ! Tout les deux étaient bien diffèrent l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui était pareil, les deux cicatrices verticales qui les barraient. L'œil gauche était d'une couleur de perle, aussi pénétrant qu'un œil de faucon, l'œil droit, par contre, était aussi rouge que le sang, ponctué par trois virgule autour de la pupille. Deux yeux...aussi diffèrent que le jour et la nuit...

« Cela me fais plaisir de te voir Naruto... » S'exclama le Kage heureux...

Uzumaki Naruto ! Oui c'était lui, bel et bien lui ! En chair et en os...cela faisait bien longtemps que Gaara n'avait pas vu ce visage, même si il avait légèrement changé, c'était Naruto son ami, celui qui lui a ouvert les yeux...

« Assied toi, Naruto, j'ai a te parler.. » Reprit le Kage plus sérieusement. L'ami ne protesta pas et accepta l'invitation avec une mine toute aussi sérieuse tout de même.

« J'ai une mission à te confier...une mission d'une très haute importance, qui concerne Konoha... » Commença Gaara, assez hésitant dans sa démarche. Pourtant, en observant Naruto rien ne justifiait cette hésitation. Le réceptacle de Kyubi avait l'air tout à fait neutre, mais c'était justement ce manque de réaction qui inquiétait Gaara, même si Naruto avait changé, il restait le plus imprévisible, et cela en tout...

« Naruto, il a sévit de nouveau et tu es le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui... Konoha est perdue sans toi! » Reprit le Kazekage avec un peu plus d'assurance devant un Naruto toujours aussi impassible.

Après avoir observé Gaara pendant quelques secondes, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit du bureau. Gaara se leva précipitamment.

« Préviens Konoha qu'un de ses pires souvenirs revient, Gondaïme-sama te comprendra... » Répondit le Jinchuriki en ouvrant la porte. _« Pourquoi tu n'explose pas de colère, je m'y étais tant préparer... » _Se dit intérieurement Gaara en baissant la tête, assez déçu par l'attitude détaché de son ami.

« Naruto... » Interpella le Kage de Suna en relevant la tête, Naruto se retourna légèrement laissant apercevoir son oeil de braise « ...Merci. » Finit par dire le réceptacle d'Ichibi. Son ami ne lui répondit jamais, car déjà il avait disparu. Tout cela n'avait duré que dix minutes, mais pour Gaara, dans ces quelques instants, il avait repensé à la souffrance et à tout la reconnaissance qu'il devait à son ami, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du oublier... on oubli pas ses démons, surtout quand ils sont en soi.

**Konoha, deux heures plus tard...**

Le soleil était à son zénith en ce mois d'août, la chaleur était suffocante et toutes les rues, petites comme grandes étaient désertées par les habitants de ce grand village. Désertée par tous? Non... il y avait deux personnes qui marchaient tranquillement, sans se soucier de cette chaleur intenable... deux personnes habillées de kimono blanc brodé de fils rouges et jaunes formant un signe bien particulier... celui d'un des plus anciens et plus puissants clan de Konoha.

Ils avançaient lentement vers une grande demeure ; le plus âgé avançait la tête haute, ses longs cheveux ébène étaient attachés aux pointes laissant ses cheveux aller à leur gré. Ses yeux ne bougeaient pas, d'ailleurs pouvait-on appeler cela des yeux ? Cela ressemblait plus à des perles nacrés ! Ces yeux reflétaient une telle tristesse, une certaine douleur...insupportable pour tout ceux qui avait tentés de le regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps, trop souvent, mais pourquoi tant de douleur? Il était bien grand par rapport à son compagnon...ou plutôt sa compagne.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans vu sa taille, ses long cheveux de ébène ressemblait à ceux de son aîné à la différence que les siens partait en pétard, un peu négligé mais pourtant à l'origine identiquement coiffés. Les yeux et les habits étaient eux aussi en touts points les mêmes que l'aîné, la seule chose qui changeait vraiment c'était l'expression de son regard... il était vivant, lumineux, joyeux et encore baigné d'innocence...oui, c'était cela, ses deux regards nacrée malgré leur ressemblance apparente, au fond d'eux-mêmes étaient différents comme le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune, et ce constat était saisissant!

La petite fille n'arborait pas une posture aussi droite et sévère que son compère. Elle était même agitée, excitée telle une puce, regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle souriait, quasiment tout le temps, souriant de se sourire lumineux et malicieux, empreint tout de même d'une certaine douceur.

« Neji-san, crois-tu que sofu (grand-père) va être content de ma réussite à l'examen, maintenant je suis digne d'être la futur héritière du clan, n'est-ce pas? » demanda la jeune fille avec entrain et énergie à son aîné qui la regarda avec toujours ce même regard.

« Je l'espère, mais je pense que quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pouvez que devenir digne de votre rang, Kiseki-sama (miracle)... » Répondit Neji d'un ton froid et autoritaire en continuant d'avancer. La fillette à ses côtés lui sourit sans se soucier du ton qu'avait utilisé l'adulte envers elle, cela avait l'air d'être une habitude pour elle...quelle terrible habitude!

« Tu as raison Neji-san! Tu as toujours raison de tout façon, quoi de plus naturel pour le Hyuga le plus prestigieux de tout les temps! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Neji-san, vraiment! » S'exclama Kiseki, en souriant de plus belle, sous les regards toujours aussi frigorifique de Neji.

Une fois arriver devant l'immense domaine des Hyuga, Neji ouvrit la grande porte et laissa passer l'enfant, qui dès que l'adulte se poussa, courra vers une grande porte en face d'elle, mais elle s'arrêta nette, quand une voix autoritaire l'interpella.

« Kiseki! Une Hyuga de ton rang ne cours pas dans tout les sens! » Pesta fortement la voix, tel un serpent sortant son venin mortel. La fillette se retourna alors vers la source de la voix, après avoir effacer son sourire trop joyeux par un visage neutre.

« Je suis désolée sofu! Je ne recommencerais plus de sitôt, vous pouvez en être assuré! » S'excusa la petite d'une voix sérieuse, mais elle ne pouvait plus résister « ...mais sofu je suis chuunin! J'ai réussie l'examen, Hokage-sama m'a remit la veste! Vous m'avez vu me battre en final, n'est-ce pas! Je me rapproche de mon but Hyuga-sama! Vous imaginez? Vous pouvez être fière de moi! » S'exclama Kiseki en souriant de plus, sourire que devint un rire de joie et de soulagement. Son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'air de succomber à la même allégresse, c'était plus le contraire d'ailleurs!

« Tu as été plutôt médiocre! Neji t'entraîneras plus durement, être chuunin ne signifie pas que je te laisserais le clan entre tes mains! » Répondit durement Hiashi Hyuga, le chef du clan le plus prestigieux de Konoha avec celui des Uchiha, en s'avançant vers la porte par laquelle, quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune chuunin allait entrer dans la demeure froide et austère du clan.

« Neji, je compte sur toi. Entraîne la, le plus possible, elle est encore trop faible... » Dit le chef de clan « ...elle est comme sa mère. » Finit-il par dire en entrant, laissant une Kiseki beaucoup moins souriante, la tête basse. Son regard ne reflétait plus cette joie et cette malice qui la caractérisait tellement, elle regardait la veste verte kaki qu'elle tenait fermement, pourquoi n'est-il pas satisfait d'elle? Pourtant elle fait des efforts, non? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas? Pourquoi rabaissait-il tant se mère? Tant de pourquoi, mais si peu de réponses...

Neji s'était juste incliné et n'avait pas réagit à la dernière réplique de son oncle. Après son départ, il se releva regarda sa 'nièce' avec une pointe de pitié, même si il ne lui montrait pas, il ne lui ne lui en voulait pas, il avait juste pitié de cette petite, qui depuis la mort de sa mère dix ans plus tôt devait vivre dans cette maison, qui, si elle n'avait pas été l'héritière directe, n'aurait eu rien à faire d'elle, et qui aurait avec grand plaisir apposé le sceau de 'l'oiseau en cage', la marque de la Soke. Et pourtant malgré ces 'piques' dont elle était sujette depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle continuait de sourire et de persévérer sans relâche, _« le mélange parfait... »_ Se dit le prodige avec mélancolie, les temps heureux lui manquait tellement!

« Demain, à six heure, je vous attends sur le terrain d'entraînement habituel, ne soyez pas en retard. » ordonna froidement Neji en prenant le même chemin que son oncle, laissant Kiseki seule pour de bon, encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était...

« Bien Neji-senseï... » Murmura-t-elle quelques minutes après le départ de son 'senseï', elle se tourna vers la grande porte d'entrée, les membres de la Soke chargés de la surveillance allaient bientôt arrivez, elle ne voulait pas les voir, elle ne voulait voir personne... alors elle se dirigea, déterminée, vers cette grande porte qui l'a libérerait quelques heures de cet 'enfer' comme l'appelait son oncle Kiba...

Elle laissa tomber sa veste, qui de toute façon, ne valait rien! Elle ne la méritait pas! Elle était faible...

Kiseki sortit après avoir ré ouvert cette grande porte. Une fois franchie, elle se dirigea vers la forêt, cette grande forêt qui protégeait ce beau village. La chaleur était toujours aussi écrasante, mais elle s'en fichait. Son coeur était meurtrit, mais il ne pleurait pas ; tout comme elle ne pleurait pas. On lui avait toujours dit que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse, donc elle n'avait jamais pleurée de peur de décevoir encore plus son grand-père...

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la forêt se rapprochait. Elle se sentait libérée, elle se sentait volée tel un ange! Une fois à l'intérieur, la chaleur baissa légèrement, l'air devenant plus respirable, un sentier se dessina comme un serpent, elle le suivit, afin d'arriver dans son lieu de prédilection, la clairière où se situait la Stèle Des Morts!

Elle avait apprit à l'affectionner car elle y était toujours seule, le nom de sa mère y était inscrit parmi tant d'autres. Les Hyuga ayant refusé d'enterrer sa mère, elle ne pouvait donc pas se recueillir auprès d'elle, c'était donc pourquoi elle avait prit l'habitude de lui parler ici.

Quand elle arriva dans cette belle clairière, épargnée de la chaleur, elle voulait tellement pleurer, et raconter cette injustice à sa mère, mais elle ne le pu, car pour la première fois, elle n'était pas seule...

Dos à elle, se trouvait, ce qu'elle pensait être un homme, il devait faire dans les un mètre soixante-dix plus ou moins, il avait l'air musclé, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, se n'était pas le fait qu'il soit habillé tout de noir, non... se qui la gênait était le fait qu'il était encapuchonné ce qui cachait ses cheveux et son visage.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la Stèle, elle était curieuse de savoir qui était cet étranger, une fois à sa hauteur, elle leva légèrement les yeux, mais elle ne vit rien. Kiseki aurait pu utiliser son Byakugan, mais elle voulait découvrir qui il était sans technique.

« De la curiosité? N'est-ce pas un vilain défaut jeune demoiselle? » Tonna l'étranger de sa voix légèrement rauque « ...On m'a toujours appris à ne pas dévisager les gens, mais les moeurs ont sûrement changées! » Continua-t-il d'une voix légère et chaleureuse (il gardait cependant toujours ce côté rauque, cela devait être naturel!). Kiseki rougit légèrement, consciente de son erreur stratégique! Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse puis reporta son intention à la Stèle...

« Vous savez je peux être curieuse, si je le veux! Mieux vaut être curieuse qu'indiffèrent à tout! » Répondit la fillette avec énergie, se qui parut plaire à l'étranger, qui se mit à rire de bon coeur.

« Tu as tout à fais raison, gamine! Ça aussi on me l'a apprit! » S'exclama l'homme, car elle avait confirmation, il riait, parlait et se moquait comme un homme!

Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait appelé 'gamine' elle se mit également à rire de bon coeur, après une minute à se régime, l'homme s'arrêta, puis se baissa afin de se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les petites filles pleines de vie comme toi! A ton âge on ne vit pas avec le passé! Comment t appelles tu? » Demanda-t-il alors. La fillette le regarda avec ses yeux nacrés, si pleins de joie à nouveau! Il avait réussit à lui rendre le sourire et son étincelle.

« Je m'appelle Hyuga Kiseki! Je suis l'héritière du clan le plus prestigieux de Konoha! Je viens parler à ma mère, elle est morte il y a longtemps maintenant! » Répondit Kiseki fière et triste à la fois. L'homme devant elle la regardait encore pendant un moment ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Quand il se releva, Kiseki eut la sensation qu'il souriait, mais cela était difficile à en déduire étant donnée qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage...

« C'est bien ce que je me disais... » Murmura-t-il plus pour soi-même que pour la fillette qui le regardait avec une expression interrogatrice, il se retourna alors, sans crier gare, puis commença à partir, la jeune fille se retourna, elle voulue l'interpeller, mais l'étranger la devança.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mon nom, de toute façon on sera amenés à se revoir, pendant ce temps soigne toi bien! » s'exclama l'homme encapuchonné, « en se volatilisant, ne laissant pas le temps à Kiseki de répondre. Après son départ elle resta quelques secondes dans la même position, fascinée et étonnée par cet homme à la fois doux et puissant! Était-il un ninja? Si oui, était-il aussi fort que son apparence le faisait pensé?

**Konoha, peu après le départ de Kiseki de la demeure...**

Il s'avança lentement vers la veste traînant lamentablement sur le sol poussiéreux, il se baissa et la prit dans ses mains, il la contempla quelques instants, puis rentra dans la demeure, la veste de chuunin à la main...

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Et hops ! Un chapitre de plus! Un! Ouais, bon c'est vrai ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas écris (un mois si je me trompe pas!)...enfin! Bref! Je suis ne vacances donc je vais en profiter!

Je remercie celui qui a eu le courage de corriger mes fautes! Il se reconnaîtra!

et laissez moi encore pleins de commentaires!

Flore Risa


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Flore Risa

**Titre:** NDE (Near Death Experience)

**Genre :** Général

**Note : **Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, vous le savez, je pense, sauf certains, mais vous les reconnaissez ceux qui m'appartiennent...

**PS :** Wow! Ça fait un baille que j'ai pas écris, donc c'est un peu dure de s'y remettre, et c'est surtout un peu laborieux! lol

**NDE (Near Death Experience)**

**Chapitre III:** Le retour aux sources.

Ainsi donc il allait revenir parmi ses semblables. Assise à son bureau encombré par la paperasse, Tsunade immobile, regardait droit devant elle. La porte de son bureau n'était pas fermée, sûrement avait-elle l'espoir qu'il allait apparaître à l'encadrement, tout sourire ? Probablement espérait-elle ne pas le rater, après dix ans… peut-être avait-il oublié l'emplacement du bureau ? Son regard se porta vers les sept cadres suspendus au mur de droite, elle les contempla longuement ; si longuement qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de sa jeune apprentie.

« Tsunade-sensei, vous devriez vous mettre au travail. Ces quatre piles de dossiers ne sont que le quart du travail de la journée, et il est pratiquement dix heures du matin… » Conseilla la jeune femme en posant un à un les quatre tas de dossiers en question.

« Tu as raison Sakura. J'étais beaucoup trop perdue dans ma contemplation, je vais m'y remettre ! Et peut-être qu'une bonne bouteille de Sake me donnerait plus d'aplomb, qu'en penses-tu ? » Sourit la Hokage, en prenant le premier dossier de la masse à sa gauche. Sakura lui fit un sourire qu'elle connaissait très bien ce sourire, celui qui voulait dire :'Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, vous savez que la première bouteille commencée, vous ne vous arrêterez pas avant de basculer dans le coma éthylique'. Elle détestait ce regard empreint de tant de vérité !

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés ! En dix ans, on pouvait dire que la vie lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, elle qui croyait avoir passer le témoin pour de bon il y a quelques années déjà. Elle avait connu la guerre qui l'avait arrachée à sa tranquillité, il y a de cela une dizaine années et elle allait certainement connaître la guerre dans un futur plus ou moins proche… ce serait la dernière pour sûr. Tsunade s'extirpa de sa paperasse pour mieux se choir contre le dossier de sa chaise. Sakura faisait des allés retours, toujours de plus en plus chargée. La Hokage la regardait attentivement, dans les années de souffrances, elle avait changée cette petite fleur. Elle était devenue fière comme une lionne, belle comme les jours de printemps, attentionnée comme la caresse du vent et forte comme le plus dur des murs. Tant de choses changés et pourtant, elle restait la même physiquement, elle avait grandit et prit des formes et pourtant elle gardait ses cheveux rosâtres courts, ses yeux étaient éternellement verts et son teint toujours aussi mâte. Elle, elle n'avait pas tant changée. Certaines rides n'avaient pu être contenus par son sceaux, à part cela, son apparence de jeune femme demeurait inchangée.

Les jours passèrent, le soleil suffocant d'août cèdant la place au léger vent de septembre. Des jours ennuyants plus que tout. Le jûnin espérait pouvoir se passer de la corvée de rapport après une si pénible mission ! Malheureusement, les miracles étant rare et celui-ci ne se réalisa pas. C'était perdu dans ces pensées que le jeune homme arriva devant le bureau de sa supérieure. Alors que son geste se portait à la porte, il se retint à la dernière seconde… des voix provenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce. La première, il la connaissait bien, il s'agissait juste de la voix de Tsunade-sama, par contre… la deuxième lui était inconnue. C'était une voix d'homme, rauque et profonde, semblant impassible ; elle était d'un calme décalé contrastant avec la nature de la conversation qu'il entendait.

« Je refuse de prendre les directions de ces opérations Tsunade-sama. Je suis ici pour aider, pas pour vous reléguer, cela fait longtemps que ce n'est plus mon but… » Disait la voix calme de l'homme, alors qu'un bruit mat se fit entendre ainsi que les roues d'une chaise.

« Nous avons besoin de toi en tant que leader ! Je suis trop vieille pour accomplir cette tâche et tu le sais ! Reviens, je t'en prie, si cela n'était pas important, je t'aurais laisser dans ta nouvelle vie… » S'écria fortement le successeur de Sandaïme en émettant à nouveau le bruit sourd –la table devant sérieusement en pâtir.

« Demande à Sasuke, il serait content de cette marque de confiance ou Shikamaru, c'est un fin stratège… fainéant, je te l'accorde, mais c'est un homme de confiance. » répondit l'étranger avec une pointe d'agacement. Toutefois, le ninja fut piqué par la curiosité, ainsi donc, cet homme les connaissait ?

« Je pourrai en effet ! Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui sont dans le septième cadre ! » Renchérit avec force Godaïme. Le choc fut rude, la révélation également. Il était de retour. Il se trouvait en ce moment même derrière cette porte. Il savait qu'en l'ouvrant, il ouvrirait la porte des souvenirs passés, il n'avait qu'à saisir la poignet et la tourner, il n'avait qu'un seul geste à accomplir…

Même s'il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Konoha, il n'avait pas souhaité rendre immédiatement visite à la Godaïme. Il préférait se réhabituer au monde, aux cris des enfants et aux marchands ambulants, aux rires d'innocences, à la vie. Il n'avait pas été en contact avec tant de monde depuis des années, ne supportant pas la foule ni même la solitude. Il savait que Tsunade le faisait surveiller, il sentait tout le chakra de ses braves ninjas, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'était pas potentiellement dangereux, de tout manière il était las d'être considéré ainsi, et il n'allait sûrement pas leur donner raison en s'énervant ! Non, il allait être agréable, faire bonne figure. Même s'il ne leur devait rien, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, déjà qu'un homme tout de noir vêtu et encapuchonné pouvait faire suspect… !

Il se balada pendant un certain temps ; s'arrêtant devant les lieux de bons souvenirs… malheureusement révolus. Il passa aussi devant son restaurant de ramen préféré. Comme il aurait voulu manger encore une fois de ces délicieuses nouilles au miso ! Ses pieds l'emportèrent ensuite vers le lieu qui l'avait si longtemps hébergé: son appartement. L'entrée en était barrée par des planches clouées à l'encadrement. Sans empressement, il s'avança afin de pouvoir arracher toutes ces planches d'un coup de main précis et net. Après les avoir jetées négligemment, il entra d'un pas hésitant. Était-il prêt à refaire surgir tout ses pires cauchemars ? En avait-il la force ? Le souhaitait-il tout simplement ?

Jugeant ses questions trop subtiles, il avança sur le planché blanchi de poussière. _« Ce lieu n'a pas du être visité depuis des lustres… »_ Trancha-t-il en montant la petite marche du 'hall' donnant sur le petit salon de son enfance. Le parquet n'était guère mieux dans le salon qu'à l'entrée. Tout était pareil, tout avait été gardé tel qu'il l'avait laissé à son départ, la dernière fois qu'il avait gravé tout Konoha dans sa mémoire avant de s'en aller pour –pensait-il alors- toujours. Le petit canapé rouge et usé par le temps était renversé vers l'arrière en plein milieu de la pièce, la mousse dégueulant abondamment sur le sol, la petite tablette était éparpillée sur tout le côté gauche, de la vaisselle jonchait dans toute la pièce, assiettes, verres, tasses, bols… il avait tout détruit ! Les murs étaient en lambeaux, déchiquetés. La petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon n'était plus ; le frigidaire était à terre, la porte arrachée par sa fureur, la table à manger était divisée en deux, tous les placards situés en hauteur étaient bancals. Les fenêtres illuminant le carnage étaient détruites. Ses effets personnels dormaient tranquillement sous tout les débris, ainsi trouva-t-il un cadre se situant à l'époque sur une petite étagère. Il le considéra pendant quelques instants. Cette photo ne représentait rien d'autre que l'équipe n°7 lors d'une fête de village. Tous les quatre étaient vêtus de leur kimono traditionnel. A cette époque, Sasuke, Sakura et lui n'avaient que dix-sept ans, il venait tout juste de ramener le Uchiha de sa traîtrise. Il s'était acharné corps et âme pour que le conseil lui accorde le pardon, avec succès et depuis, il lui avait voué une amitié sans nom, réciproque sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Cette photo le fit légèrement sourire, elle ressemblait tellement à la première photo de groupe ! Kakashi était toujours derrière ses trois protégés, levant le regard de son livre cochon, souriant. Devant lui, Sakura souriante et se penchant légèrement pour ne pas complètement cacher son sensei, elle tirait la langue comme une enfant dans son habit rose. A sa gauche se tenait Sasuke, droit et fière dans son kimono bleu nuit. Lui, souriait comme un idiot à la droite de la jeune fille, une main dans les cheveux comme s'il avait été pris à faire une bêtise particulièrement compromettante, Sasuke avait la tête tournée légèrement vers lui, il souriait aussi. Un sourire sincère et amusé, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Ils étaient tous tellement heureux ! La guerre ne se profilait pas à l'horizon tel un orage particulièrement violent, non, rien de tout cela… Son équipe et lui vivait au gré des missions de rang élevé…

Naruto fut tiré de sa contemplation par un bruit, quelqu'un allait entrer dans l'appartement. Sans se poser de question, il sauta à travers l'une des fenêtres détruites, laissant derrière lui le témoin de son bonheur passé.

Après certains jours d'exploration, Naruto décida que le temps était venu de faire face à ses responsabilités. De ce fait, il sauta tel un félin sur les toits des habitations afin de faciliter ses mouvements d'actions. Uzumaki était conscient que les ninjas ne lui avaient pas donné une minute de répit, le suivant tel Akamaru suivant Inuzuka Kiba, son maître. Il était bien décidé à les semer coûte que coûte ; les effrayer quelque peu engendrait une distraction qui le détendrait sûrement.

Mettant son plan à exécution, il sauta sur le pavé d'une ruelle peu fréquentée. Il entendit un bruit furtif d'une tuile frôlée, puis après avoir composé quelques signes, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il venait de les berner, et assez facilement de surcroît !

Naruto se trouvait à quelques mètres de son lieu de méfait, observant la réaction des ninjas. Si on joue, autant le faire dangereusement ! Il se dissimula futilement à l'opposé de la petite ruelle, attendant la venue de ses poursuivants. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver tels des éclairs zébrant le ciel, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, ils ne sentaient plus son chakra. Même s'il n'était plus ninja, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait abandonné certaines pratiques fortes utiles tel que camoufler son chakra !

Il les vit faire des signes, tourner sur place, le cherchant inlassablement. Naruto se releva légèrement lorsqu'un des ANBUS se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il le vit, il fit signe à ses compagnons qu'il avait trouvé la cible. Sans laisser de temps à Naruto, ils se lancèrent sur lui. Sans se démonter pour autant, Naruto fit à nouveau quelques signes pour disparaître définitivement de la vue de ses 'gardiens', sans oublier de leur souhaiter une bien bonne journée…

Naruto réapparut devant le grand bâtiment Administratif, conscient qu'il devait faire le premier pas, il s'élança vers la grande entrée tout en évitant les regards des deux ninjas postés à l'entrée… que cela devait être ennuyeux !

Il monta précipitamment les escaliers, bondés de monde, il put entendre plusieurs protestations mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude… ! Une fois à hauteur de la porte, il entra en mettant de côté la politesse. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma brusquement la porte derrière lui.

« Alors, explique moi pourquoi je suis là… ? » questionna le blond, en se retournant vers l'actuelle Hokage. La Godaïme, absorbée par ses pensées, n'entendit pas la personne entrer. Elle se releva précipitamment pour faire face à une silhouette tout de noire vêtue. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant d'assimiler les dernières paroles de l'étranger _« Alors, explique pourquoi je suis là… ? »..._ oui, pourquoi était-il là? Qui était-il? L'idée faisait son bout de chemin, lorsqu'elle se releva complètement...

« NARUTO!? » s'écria-t-elle encore sous le choc. La personne enleva sa capuche noire afin de révéler des traits fins et durs, une peau bronzée mal rasée, des cheveux blond soleil coupé mi-long en bataille et ces deux yeux... témoins de tellement d'horreur, ces yeux qu'elle avait du sauver pour le sauver lui. Il arborait un air ennuyé et las, il s'avança vers l'un des fauteuil meublant la pièce pour s'y installer. Puis, croisant les bras, il la fixa de ses yeux dénués de sentiments.

« Tu as toujours besoin d'être aussi bruyante! Alors? Parles-moi de l'affaire pour qu'on puisse en finir le plus rapidement possible... J'attends. » fût sa seule réponse à l'exclamation de la cinquième Hokage. Tsunade se rassit derrière son bureau, redevenant soudainement sérieuse. Elle croisa les mains et fixa son interlocuteur pendant quelques secondes avant de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« J'ai envoyée deux équipes d'anbus après avoir entendu des rumeurs étranges. Elles disaient qu'Il était revenu. J'ai ordonnée aux anbus de chercher plus d'informations, cela va faire trois mois. Il y a trois semaines, j'ai reçue cela... » commença à Tsunade en ouvrant l'un des placards de son bureau. Elle sortit une petite boîte quelconque, elle la posa sur son bureau en l'avançant vers Naruto, afin qu'il juge par lui-même.

Naruto se leva, s'approcha de la boite puis l'ouvrit sans ménagement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un tissu blanc en lin taché de sang avec, posé dessus, un kunaï. A première vue, il paraissait simpliste, mais en le prenant, Naruto reconnu Sa signature: un serpent gravé au niveau de la lame.

« J'imagine que ce kunaï n'était pas seul, n'est-ce pas? Il n'a pas changé ses méthodes en tout cas, elles manquent toujours de finesses... » soupira l'ex-ninja. La Godaïme confirma ces dire en hochant la tête. « Pourquoi faire appel à moi? » reprit l'homme à la surprise de son interlocutrice.

« Et bien... ce n'est un secret pour personne, tu es le seul qu'Il craint vraiment. De plus, je ne suis plus en âge de contrôler de telles opérations. » expliqua-t-elle en soupirant, « Naruto... je pense que cette guerre sera la dernière pour moi, définitivement! Je souhaite... ».

« Je refuse de prendre les directions de ces opérations, Tsunade-sama. Je suis ici pour aider, pas pour vous reléguer, cela fait longtemps que ce n'est plus mon but… » Interrompit Naruto. Tsunade se leva brusquement en frappant violemment sur le bureau qui trembla dangereusement sous l'impact.

« Nous avons besoin de toi en tant que leader ! Je suis trop vieille pour accomplir cette tâche et tu le sais ! Reviens, je t'en prie, si cela n'était pas important, je t'aurais laisser dans ta nouvelle vie… » S'écria fortement le successeur de Sandaïme en faisant émettre un bruit sourd à ce pauvre bureau.

« Demande à Sasuke, il serait content de cette marque de confiance ou Shikamaru, c'est un fin stratège… fainéant, je te l'accorde, mais c'est un homme de confiance. » répondit-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait fêter son retour en buvant quelques bouteilles de Sake autour d'un feu de joie tout de même?!

« Je pourrais en effet ! Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui sont dans le septième cadre ! » Renchérit avec force la Gondaïme. Toujours le même refrain... Ses réflexions s'interrompirent. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il ne tourna même pas la tête, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui c'était... cette façon toujours arrogante de se croire dispensé de frapper avant d'entrer, ne changera-t-il donc jamais!?

Il était là, devant lui... le dos tourné. Depuis tant d'années... il l'avait attendu, depuis tant d'années. Le ninja rentré de mission enleva lentement son masque d'anbu, redoutant l'affrontement direct avec lui. Pourtant, l'homme en face de lui ne se retourna pas immédiatement, le redoutait-il aussi? Était-il seulement le même? Non, bien sûr que non... il a du changer, comme lui-même. Son regard rasa le sol, retardant l'instant où il poserait son regard sur lui... Lorsqu'il osa lever les yeux, l'homme ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, il était nerveux, même si son attitude ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions contradictoires.

Puis, lentement... comme dans un rêve, l'homme en face de lui pivota légèrement sur le côté, jusqu'à poser ses deux yeux totalement différents sur lui. L'anbu leva les yeux à son tour, quand tout d'un coup... il le vit totalement, lui... et son sourire ironique.

« Yo Sasu-chan! Ça va depuis la dernière fois? »

Fin du Chapitre

Et hops-là! Ben non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi... c'est sûr que ça fait un baille, mais je suis de retour et j'ai décidée avec fermeté que je reprendrai l'écriture! Vous me direz que j'ai eu, il y a bien longtemps, la même détermination et que le résultat est que j'ai pas poster depuis belles lurettes, mais c'est bientôt les vacances qui se résumeront à deux choses j'espère: révision pour le Bac et écriture de fanfic. Autant dire que c'est pas gagné, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre!

Bon, je ne vais rien promettre, même si ce que j'ai écris ci-dessus en est une ébauche. Je-ne-promets-rien! Par contre, j'espère des commentaires de votre part! ()


	4. AVENIR DE LA FANFICTION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a freemembership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it'smore akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Matriochka in kimono (Flore Risa)

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lo


End file.
